Amor verdadero ¿O falso?
by Yumiumegi-chan
Summary: No siempre el amor llega en las mejores circunstancias, tampoco con la persona que crees amar o evoluciona después de conocer a una persona, a veces ocurre sin conocerse y en medio de los problemas. Parejas: SasuTen, NaruSaku, entre otras posibles.
1. La misión, el comienzo de todo

**.**

**Capítulo 1: La misión: El comienzo de todo.**

**.**

**.-.**

**.**

Dicen que el amor es la voz del corazón anhelante, que toca a quien sea que así lo desee; sin importar el momento, ni de quienes se traten. Solo llega y pocos logran escucharlo. Ella creía en ello, creía en el inmenso poder del amor… Y lo esperaba, esperaba que aun en su humildad un buen hombre escuchara los gritos incesables de su corazón, que aclamaba en su soledad la compañía fiel de su amado por sobretodo, de quién lavara sus injurias y la hiciera sentir importante; sí, ella era una amante irremediable del amor, creyente hasta el más fino y corto de sus cabellos… Y en medio de su silencio, de su presencia siempre incontable, en su sencillez y belleza invisible. Ella era sin lugar a dudas, la más vista y a la vez… Ignorada, mostraba una sonrisa a quién se le aproximara, conocido o no; ayudaba indiferente ante su estado social, ella no juzgaba, pero seguía allí; plantada en un sin lugar, a donde aferrarse.

Era otro día más de sus días, pero se sentía más radiante que nunca puesto que había algo diferente, le habían llamado y parecía algo importante; una misión, ¡oh qué glorioso día!, hace tanto tiempo que no era solicitada, la emoción la carcomía mientras se alistaba, era sin duda una sorpresa, aunque no había mucho que pensar o celebrar, se imaginaba una misión normal de rango C, ni muy fácil ni muy difícil; sin embargo la emoción no la hizo su recorrido a la oficina de la Hokage, saludando de paso a algunos vecinos o dándoles ocasionales sonrisas a los niños y ancianos. No tardó en llegar, soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta con mucha disposición; la sorpresa e incomodidad no tardó en llegar cuando la presencia de alguien demasiado conocido se encontraba en el mismo lugar, conservó el mismo entusiasmo aun en medio del desconcierto, dirigió su mirada a la mujer que tanto admiraba y le dedicó una sonrisa, la mujer no se inmutó, oh ella estaba tan desagradada.

—Buenos días, Lady Tsunade —Saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisa llena de dulzura y respeto.

La mujer dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio y con un suspiro indeleble se dejó acomodar en la silla reclinable y mullida.

—Bien, se preguntarán por qué solo están ustedes dos reunidos aquí —Hizo una pausa, observando al muchacho de sus pesadillas, quien por el contrario le era indiferente—… Han sido elegidos para una misión especial, es extremadamente importante y delicada, ustedes poseen cualidades que parecen las más convenientes para la misión, además de sus habilidades muy competentes para el éxito seguro de la misión —dijo seria.

Mantuvo el silencio, contemplando a los dos únicos presentes y futuros participes de tan necesaria misión, ella no estaba convencida de ninguno de los dos, pero había sido una decisión unánime del resto de Kages y los ancianos sabios, ella sin embargo no podía ver el por qué eran los indicados, ambos eran tan diferentes no conservaban ninguna similitud y por supuesto las capacidades de ambos eran completamente desiguales, tanto en poder como carisma y táctica. Pero se haría lo que se había decidido ya.

—La prestigiada familia noble, Korytoshi de la aldea de la Nube, nos ha solicitado ayuda para la protección de su único y legitimo heredero mientras se lleva a cabo una serie de delicados tratados y discusiones, en los cuales ustedes también intervendrán como mediadores de manera astuta y cuidadosa… Solo hay un problema, la discusión es entre la familia Korytoshi y otros nobles de diferentes aldeas. El objetivo de la misión es evitar otra guerra, por lo que estarán infiltrados a nombre de todos los Kagues, deben tener sumo cuidado, parecerá que están del lado de los nobles de la aldea de la Nube pero realmente estarán disolviendo el problema… Los Kages estarán apoyándolos en secreto.

—¿Qué se supone que es el problema entre los nobles? —preguntó la ojimiel, llena de intrigas.

—Si nos vamos a infiltrar significa que no se sabe, de acuerdo —respondió el joven algo fastidiado pero con un tono no muy pronunciado.

La joven le miró con incomodidad, él parecía ser todo lo que decían de él, pero no quería discutir, después de todo serían compañeros de misión.

—No confíen en los nobles de la aldea de la Nube, no estamos seguros de sus intenciones y aquí entre nosotros, tampoco en las intenciones de algunos Kages… Cualquier cosa comuníquense de alguna forma conmigo, Tenten, Sasuke sabe como —dijo Tsunade tranquila y adelantándose a la joven.

La mujer aparentemente joven, mantuvo el silencio sin dirigirles las miradas a ninguno, mantenía unos papeles sobre su escritorio y uno sobre sus manos, ella titubeó unos segundos y luego lo firmó. Finalmente se atrevió a mirarlos y prestó mucha atención a sus diferentes actitudes, la joven de cabellera chocolatoza con su pose tranquila y una sonrisa ligera y cálida, por otro lado estaba el joven temido de cabellera azabache con su rostro inexpresivo y su pose que denotaba su actitud fría.

—Hay solo una cosa más que si bien no estaba dentro de los planes, se ha convertido en un punto necesario… La familia ha solicitado servicio de una pareja casada y unánimemente hemos decidido que deberán casarse, consintiéndose los deseos de los Korytoshi —dijo tan tranquila y sin preocupación, como si no tuviera mucha importancia lo que acababa de decir.

Pero no lo era así, la joven no lo consentiría, ella esperaba casarse con quien amara; ella le dio un vistazo al hombre que sería su marido, ¡no de ninguna manera lo consentiría!, ella creía en el amor, en que un hombre bueno le fuera fiel por decisión propia; simplemente era indignante que nadie respetara sus deseos, ellos solo tomaban las decisiones, ¡¿y qué si no quería?!… Qué si esperaba eso de alguien más, simplemente Uchiha Sasuke no era ese hombre. La joven no se molestaba en demostrar su desacuerdo, mientras que por el contrario el muchacho parecía no mostrar ningún sentimiento aun cuando en su interior le parecía algo desagradable… ¿Casarse?, ¿y con esa mujer cualquiera que no conocía?, no era la persona que el imaginaba que llevaría su apellido. Tsunade les miró a ambos podía ver claramente que estaban molestos, aunque uno no lo demostrara.

—No estoy jugando, ambos se casaran —Recalcó mirándoles fijamente.

La comprensión cayó sobre la cabeza caliente de Tenten, entendiendo que no era un punto discutible. Simplemente se alteró… Ella **no** lo amaba, tenía muchos sueños para su vida sentimental, ella seguía esperando ciertas cosas de alguien más, esperaba casarse algún día con él, además, ¿qué pensarían los demás?, ella sería el chisme del año, ¡que vergüenza! Y ¡Sakura!, la lastimaría.

—El hecho de casarnos qué tiene que ver con la misión —dijo Sasuke, notoriamente molesto, aun con su rostro frio.

—Sé que no tiene mucho que ver Sasuke, créeme, a mi me desagrada más el tener que casarlos, pero la familia Korytoshi ha sido muy explícita y especifica con lo que pide, con tal de poder prevenir el posible conflicto y de poder averiguar bien los verdaderos propósitos y secretos que esconde éste delicado asunto, no nos opondremos ante lo que piden —Explicó por último Tsunade algo aburrida y tomando otros papeles—… Esto es todo, la semana que viene el Miércoles a las 6:00 Am, vendrán a este mismo lugar y los casaré legalmente, para que después de concluida la misión en el momento oportuno el matrimonio sea desecho, a pesar de que entre nosotros y los Kages, se sepa que el matrimonio entre ustedes es solo por conveniencia, al casarse, legalmente ustedes estarán casados, quiere decir que mientras estén aun casados serán verdaderamente marido y mujer, por tanto también Tenten llevará el apellido de tu familia Sasuke y deberán comportarse como tal, aunque eso último no necesite ser aclarado —dicho esto se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de llegar se detuvo justo al lado de Sasuke, le miró por un instante y luego miró a Tenten.

—¿Cuando partimos a hacer la misión? —preguntó Sasuke serio, ya empezando a no darle mucha importancia al matrimonio, después de todo no seria permanente.

—Hmm, no te apresures Uchiha, eso será alrededor de tres o cuatro meses después de su boda soñada —dijo Tsunade con algo de burla.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo después? —preguntó Tenten notablemente histérica, realmente le beneficiaria que al término de la boda se fueran de una vez, tan lejos como fuera posible para no tener que mirar a los demás y mucho menos tener que inventar escusas para todos.

—Para así no levantar sospechas… Aunque no creo que duren tanto tiempo esperando, este chisme volará tan rápido que para el Miércoles antes de que salgan juntos de éste edificio oficialmente casados ya esto se sabrá por toda la aldea de la hoja y alrededores, antes que me dé cuenta me llegará una carta de la familia Korytoshi para decirme que los mande a ustedes a primera hora en la mañana para la misión, dado que se sabe lo fuerte que es Sasuke, será obvio que querrán lo mejor para su seguridad —dijo Tsunade tan segura y seria que Tenten pudo calmarse un poco.

Tsunade miró con desdén a la pequeña ojimiel, sentía pena por ella, por obligarla a tal cosa… Podía ver en sus ojos que existían razones muy importantes tras sus reacciones un poco lejanas de lo natural y definitivamente no quería a Sasuke al lado de ella, pensar en ellos juntos era la cosa más imposible y loca en todo el universo, sabía que Tenten podía defenderse sola, pero realmente se preocupaba más por el hecho que Sasuke estuviese la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, aún lo consideraba una amenaza quizá más que ese dichoso conflicto. Por tanto le asqueaba lo que diría pero, todo sea por la paz.

—Sería bueno que los empezaran a ver juntos, así para cuando quiera llegar el dichoso Miércoles ya se sepa la noticia de que se casarán, para que no hayan dudas ni suposiciones por parte de los nobles de que podríamos estar tramando algo, que se vea como una total casualidad… No hace falta decir que nada de lo dicho aquí se revelará hasta terminada la misión, no… Mejor que nunca se sepa nada acerca de esto —dicho esto siguió su camino dejando a Tenten y a Sasuke, solos.

El azabache se mantuvo quieto y sobre todo tranquilo, no pretendía establecer mucho contacto con ella, pero sí llevaría su apellido por un tiempo, no estaría mal saber algo más de ella demás de su nombre, por el contrario la mujer no estaba para nada tranquila, no era para menos y por su puesto no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de hablar con Sasuke, por su cabeza solo pasaban miles de preocupaciones, referentes en su mayoría a él… A él a quién le dedicaba sus pensamientos al dormir y sus mayores deseos durante todo el día. El azabache entreabrió sus labios, buscando algunas palabras con las cuales iniciar una conversación.

—Buenas noches —dijo la ojimiel educadamente, pasando por encima las intenciones del azabache y se marchó tras la puerta.

Se quedó rígido, observando la puerta cerrada, no pensó nada… Solo, se fue.

La noche cayó, luego el día se asomó, más tarde atardeció y nuevamente anocheció; el tiempo pasaba sin compasión y sin retroceso, era doloroso, ella solo contemplaba la noche asomada en su ventana, ella miró su cama sencilla, su habitación y escuchó el silencio del resto de la casa… Era una casa, pero no un hogar. No había nadie, no tenía a nadie. Estaba sola… Cuanto anhelaba un minuto cerca a esa persona que su corazón gritaba impasible… Se supone que el amor es la lengua de los corazones anhelantes, ¿por qué él no podía escuchar los gritos del suyo?; suspiró y se tiró en su cama, no debía estar pensando más en ello, debía comportarse como tal, asumir sus responsabilidades, esto sería por el bien de muchas otras personas más. ¡¿Por qué no podía convencerse?!, costó mucho reparar los daños de la última guerra, era muy pronto para dejar que algo más sucediera, si en sus manos estaba por qué no podía sentirse bien, tenía razones suficientes para estarlo.

Escuchó un ruido, alertando sus sentidos, cuidadosa se acercó a la ventana y observó todo, no había nada, se dio la vuelta y de nuevo escuchó el ruido, volvió a mirar afuera asomándose más, para notar a cierto personaje cerca del pequeño portal de su casa, podía ver su ropa informal, sonrió levemente tomando en cuenta que su vestimenta azul oscura, negra y blanca en algún lado poseía la insignia de su clan, él aún conservaba su orgullo pese a las verdades que ya reconocía. Lo vio estirar su mano, quizá para tocar el timbre y solo a centímetros se detuvo, el ruido era sus pisadas queriendo devolverse en su camino y no hacerse notar, se puso la capucha de su buzo negro abierto y pareció retroceder. Tenten corrió escaleras abajo y se recostó contra la puerta, escuchando la respiración del joven serio, sus pisadas retirándose lentamente. Fue entonces que abrió la puerta y detuvo el paso del joven conocido.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos fríos en aquellos tan cálidos, una sonrisita amable cruzó los labios de ella.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Uchiha-san? —Su voz fue dulce y la amabilidad abrazaba sus palabras ligeramente juguetonas.

El rostro del joven no cambió, aunque para la ojimiel pareció relajarse. El se acercó ligeramente y Tenten cerró un poco más la puerta, tratando de cubrir su pijama.

—Estuve pensando… —Se detuvo ante la mirada atenta de la ojimiel, se sentía incómodo.

—¿Estuviste pensando? —repitió con una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes expresando algo indescriptible que lo hacía sentir… Tranquilo.

—Estuve pensando en la misión —Se detuvo notando el cambio en la expresión de la joven.

—Ah, eso —murmuró desviando su mirada.

El silenció se mantuvo, incómodo y por otro segundo sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

—Olvídalo, no es importante —dijo marchándose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No, dime qué ibas a decir —Replicó la joven.

Sasuke se volvió a ver a la joven que con su mirada esperaba su respuesta, calmada, apacible… Y su sonrisa, sincera y leve, demostraba sinceridad y dulzura.

—Pensaba que sería una buena idea, salir un rato por ya sabes… Y llevarnos mejor, ahora que seremos compañeros mucho tiempo —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, ligeramente titubeante y manteniendo su compostura.

Ella observó bien su mirada, sus expresiones, buscando alguna mala jugada que quisiera hacer o algo que le hiciera desconfiar, pero aun en su inexpresividad no hubo nada que le hiciera pensar algo diferente a lo que sus palabras rebuscadas decían, parecía como si de verdad ese joven hombre por primera vez demostrara que quería hacer las cosas correctas, sin más repudios o motivantes erróneos. Por un segundo creyó ver en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de suplica de querer anclarse a alguien, un amigo, no sé que le hizo pensar esa estupidez pero aún así sonrió.

—Dame un momento para alistarme, no demoraré —dijo dejándole pasar—… Y perdona mi mal estado, planeaba dormir temprano, jeje —Estaba apenada pero lo encubrió con una ligera burla.

El muchacho no le dijo nada, solo entró y se sentó en el sofá pequeño de su sala de estar –después de qué ella se lo ofreciera–, y esperó… Miró todo a su alrededor, cuadros de paisajes, decoraciones modestas y nada empalagosas, combinando armoniosamente. Notó que no había ni un solo cuadro con alguna fotografía suya o de algún familiar, nada.

—Y… ¿A dónde me piensa raptar Uchiha-san? —Se burló de repente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El joven no se inmutó, más que para alzar su mirada para detallarla, realmente no se había demorado nada, hace solo minutos había subido y ya estaba de vuelta usando unos jeans ajustados y un sencillo blusón color blanco algo largo en la parte trasera, unos zapatos abiertos color marrón y su característico peinado. No llevaba accesorios, ni bolso… Parecía que lo único que tenía era su sonrisa cálida y sus brillantes ojos miel. Ella se acercó, calmada, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda ante la mirada del joven y su silencio ante su ligera broma, sin embargo se mantuvo optimista, no quería desagradar.

—No lo sé, ¿a dónde querrías ir? —Rompió el silencio.

—Mmm… —Ella puso un dedo sobre su mentón y miró hacía el techo chistosamente, tratando de pensar en una buena idea mientras trataba de agradarlo.

Él la detallaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, tratando de así descubrir quién era ella; ¿por qué actuaba así con él?, tan abierta, tan natural. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, quienes todos miraban de lejos, temían y juzgaban, ¿por qué ella solo actuaba así?, como si, como si fuera otra persona más que el temido Sasuke Uchiha y solo fuera Sasuke, un joven más.

—Que tal si solo caminamos un rato por el parque —dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien —dijo levantándose.

Salieron de su casa tranquilamente, el con la capucha aún puesta y la mirada baja ligeramente, ella con una sonrisa cálida para los vecinos, se extrañó que ninguno le correspondía y eso fue debilitando su sonrisa, luego miró al azabache a su lado y aun entendiendo el por qué, sonrió levemente pero lo hizo. Fue silencioso pero no incómodo, una caminata en medio de la noche fresca y joven, era primavera, las flores se dejaban ver por todos lados y los cerezos mostrando su característico color rosa, los pastos verdosos y brillantes, las familias y parejas jóvenes caminando aquí y allá, celebrando una de las temporadas más bellas; todo era perfecto para una cita ocasional con tu pareja… Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más dándose cuenta de con quien estaba, a solas, "caminando ocasionalmente" por uno de los parques más grandes y conocidos de la aldea, sin mencionar que tenían encima la temporada más romántica del año, ¡cualquiera podría pensar algo inadecuado!; ella lo miró levemente tratando de no ser atrapada en su tren de pensamientos mirándole, ¿lo habría maquinado en su mente calculadora?, ¿sería su intención todo esto?, tantas preguntas la hizo enojar levemente, había dicho: "para conocernos mejor", puff era por la misión, ¿qué le iba a importar al gran Uchiha Sasuke hacer un amigo?, que ilusa era.

—No pareces muy a gusto —Irrumpió el silencio tranquilo y su mirada siempre al frente.

—No, no… No me malinterpretes pero… —Ahora que había reparado en la comprometedora situación, se sintió muy incomoda.

Claro que lo que buscaban en el fondo era que les vieran juntos, naturalmente sus superiores estarían gustosos de que hablaran de ellos, sin embargo era incómodo y Tenten no estaba preparada aún, no para todas las miradas y la gente esparciendo molestos rumores, rumores que llegarían eventualmente a los oídos de sus amigos… A Sakura, ¿qué le diría?, "oh Sakura, me he enamorado del amor de tu vida, lo siento", ¡qué clase de amiga sería!.

—No tienes porque callarlo, yo sé que te molesta estar conmigo —dijo naturalmente, sin un atisbo de sentimiento fruncirse en sus facciones.

—No, no es eso… Es solo que —Suspiró—… La verdad no estoy preparada para esto.

Ella detuvo su paso, mirándole fijamente, Sasuke pudo apreciar la sinceridad en su mirada, sus ojos brillando impasibles y su entrecejo temblando ligeramente.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estás cosas, no podría ignorar las miradas de la gente y no me gusta mentir, tampoco soy buena para eso, nunca podría convencer a mis compañeros de equipo, mucho menos a las chicas… Y cuando lo sepan, ¿qué les diré?, ¿cómo podré ver a la cara a Ino, a Hinata… ¡A Sakura!?... No sé porqué me eligieron, tú podrías ir solo a la misión y encargarte de todo, sin mi ayuda… No creo que a esos nobles si quiera les importe si cumples las condiciones o no —dijo ligeramente histérica, sus facciones reflejaban su inquietud y sus ojos tristeza.

—Son precios que debemos pagar y aceptar —La impresión de su mirada gélida en los suyos, actuó como un sedante ante sus inquietudes.

Sus palabras lejos de ser reconfortantes cargaban la verdad que ningún otro hubiera dicho tan sencillamente como lo había hecho él, todos podrían pensar lo que quisieran de él pero nunca podrían tener la tenacidad que conservaba siempre y el premio de poder decir libremente lo que quisiera sin preocuparse o sufrir por ellas. Sasuke Uchiha era lo que mostraba, solo si lo mirabas de la forma correcta, verías que no se trataba de un ser cruel y diferente a los demás, sino de un joven que aun con sus manos manchadas era tan lucido como las aguas claras, dejando ver lo que de verdad es, sin más ni menos.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no me da la paz… Esta misión es diferente a cualquiera otra; Sasuke, durará años antes de que pueda arreglar todo lo que dañe ahora y puede que nunca pueda recuperar ciertas cosas —dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

—Es ridículo que pienses en esas cosas, no tiene caso rendirle cuentas a quienes no les debes nada, ni te deben a ti. Si tanto les molestará que estés conmigo, sean las circunstancias que sean, entonces no valen tu preocupación —Su mirada gélida la poseyó entera, dejándola completamente indefensa y cautivada, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos abiertos era lo que había quedado después de tal ataqué a sus sentidos.

Una sonrisita brotaba de sus labios finos y ligeramente rosados, era la reacción ante el reconocimiento que a su manera ese joven tan oscuro intentaba reconfortarla, con palabras duras y sin un atisbo de parecer cordiales, pero ella lo miró de otra forma, en ese momento estuvo segura, nunca nadie le creería, pero él tras sus palabras frías y su postura indiferente, le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse. Llevada por el momento, se acercó y delicadamente tomó de su brazo, sin percatarse del estupor de su atípico acompañante y simplemente le jaló comenzando a caminar, con una sonrisita que él no comprendía y unas palabras suaves que parecieron sordas para él, desde el momento que esa mujer había hecho contacto con él, aturdiéndolo por completo, aún cuando externamente no demostraba más de una mirada atenta a su mano de mujer delicada sobre su brazo cubierto por sus ropas; fue rápido, sin embargo pareció ir lento mientras la mujer de cabellera color chocolate no se percataba siquiera de que su mano aventurera se había aferrado a su brazo.

—¡Mira allá hay unos juegos, no sabía que esas casetas estaban aquí!, ¡vayamos! —dijo alegre, dejando atrás sus preocupaciones.

Como una niña se acercó a los juegos donde también exhibían premios sencillos, como los típicos peluches o los dulces a la vista, el señor detrás ofreciendo a todos los que se asomaran a participar para ganar el premio y la multitud de familias y parejas jóvenes, riendo, divirtiéndose… Era temporada de amor, pero Tenten lo ignoraba, despreocupada solo miraba las casetas tratando de atraerse por algún evento o bien un premio que llamara su atención, sin despegar su mano del brazo de Sasuke y sin percatarse de ello. El azabache le seguía sin cambiar ninguna expresión, nada de esto estaba dentro del plan, ¿qué había pensado cuando se dirigió a la casa de esa mujer?; llegaron a una caseta de las últimas, la ojimiel había visto un tierno peluche de oso panda de tamaño mediano, el objetivo del juego era adivinar donde se encontraba la bolita de color azul entre las rojas, él ligeramente pensó lo ridículo que era y por supuesto no le encontraba el encanto.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes, ¿desean participar? —Era la voz de una anciana.

La anciana parecía un poco sorprendida una vez pudo determinar a quienes se habían acercado a su caseta, la niña le parecía conocida, quizá vivía cerca de su sector y por supuesto no podría confundir al conocido Uchiha Sasuke. El azabache lo notó claramente, mientras que Tenten solo miró el panda y parecía decidida a ganarlo, el joven pudo notar esa mirada tan característica de otro de sus conocidos.

—Sí señora, ¿qué debo hacer para participar? —preguntó amablemente.

—Oh querida, solo debes decirme cuando empezar, todos los juegos son gratis para el público, cortesía por la temporada primaveral —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa a pensar de su ligera incomodidad.

—De acuerdo estoy lista —dijo mirando detenidamente los vasos.

La anciana no era lo que parecía, la ojimiel se quedó perpleja al ver que movía los vasos tan rápidamente que sencillamente había perdido la pista, una vez la mujer de edad le preguntó dónde estaba la bolita azul, la joven se quedó titubeando insegura, sinceramente hubiera preferido un juego de tiro al blanco o que requiriera puntería. Por su parte Sasuke sabía exactamente donde estaba la bola de color azul, pero no dijo nada después de todo la que jugaba era ella, se mantuvo apacible. La anciana notó por supuesto que él lo sabía y ella no, se preguntó por qué si venían juntos –seguramente en una cita– él no se le ocurría tener alguna atención, luego lo miró dudar si decirle o no al notar que de verdad no se percataba cuál era y rápidamente con su experiencia de la vida, supuso que eran primerizos y él por su forma de ser posiblemente no se le ocurría la clásica táctica de "gánale el premio por ella".

—Aamm… ¡Éste!, creo que es éste —Afirmó decidida y con una sonrisita en sus labios alegres.

La anciana sonrió y el azabache simplemente miró para otro lado, consiente de que al alzar el baso ese no sería el correcto. Y así fue, la decisión en su rostro se apagó y lentamente se fue volviendo decepción al jugar una y otra vez y no dar con el correcto nunca.

—Soy mala para éste juego —dijo cubriendo su cara con sus manos finas—… Y yo que quería ese panda —murmuró entre sus lamentos.

Cualquier otro hubiera reaccionado –incluso mucho antes de dejarla intentar tantas veces– y aprovechar tal oportunidad para por supuesto enamorar a la chica o bien tener la atención a su pareja –dado el caso–, sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquiera y por supuesto no captaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer el movimiento, mucho menos cuando no tenía ninguna intención con ella, para la conveniencia de la misión, las creencias de la anciana de que eran pareja la hizo actuar indirectamente.

—¿Por qué no lo intenta joven? —Finalmente la pregunta se hizo.

No tenía la intención de participar en semejantes juegos infantiles, pero al dirigir su mirada ocasionalmente sobre la ojimiel y sus miradas chocaron, él pudo ver que ella de verdad quería ganar ese oso panda del que había hablado, la anciana aprovechó que el joven había vuelto su mirada al juego y retuvo su atención moviendo los vasos rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta, por supuesto Sasuke sabía donde estaba la pelota… Como todas las veces anteriores; sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente justo cuando sintió la cercanía de la ojimiel, sus delicadas manos presionando ligeramente sobre su brazo, casi abrazándose a él. Su mirada se retuvo en la joven que miraba con su entrecejo tambaleante y sus ojos brillosos a la anciana, la palabra salió suavemente sin su total consentimiento…

—Esa.

Su mirada estaba clavada en ella y la anciana sonrió, dejando ver la bolita azul debajo del vaso, los ojos de ella se iluminaron como nunca antes, ella soltó al joven sin percatarse de todos los actos y efectos, su sonrisa sincera brotó como muchas otras veces de sus labios finos y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre su pecho, atrapando la felicidad en ellas. Gustosa la anciana le tendió en peluche y ella lo agarró contenta de ver que ahora era suyo, luego miró a Sasuke con una sonriso, tendiéndole el oso muy cerca a su rostro, haciendo mover sus pequeñas patas.

—¡Gachias! —dijo chistosa, inflando sus mejillas juguetona.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo, la expresión en el rostro del joven mostró abiertamente un sentimiento diferente al enfado o la nada, era asombro; sus ojos se abrieron levemente más de lo usual, sus cejas le acompañaban, sus labios estaban entreabiertos ligeramente y por supuesto un leve color carmín se asomó tenue en sus mejillas blanquecinas. No tardó en recomponerse, la joven no lo notó pues permaneció admirando su peluche y la anciana sonrió a medio lado al presenciarlo todo. Tenten se despidió sonriente y educada, mientras que Sasuke solo le dedicó una mirada calmada antes de seguir a la ojimiel entusiasta. Fueron horas de diversión para la maestra de las armas, mientras que para Sasuke estuvo lleno de sorpresas que le intrigaban y avergonzaban en cierto grado, ya todos debían de saber que estaba allí y acompañado… Ella lo intrigaba, se acercaba a todos con educación y sencillez, incluso un señor que vendía algodones de azúcar le había regalado uno, ya no parecía importarle que pensaban de ellos, quizá hasta había olvidado la misión por completo; por donde pasaba parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento de todos en el ambiente, algo que él no parecía ver por completo y tampoco ser parte de ello, los niños que correteando incluso le sonreían. Finalmente se sentaron en una banca en una parte del parque un poco más calmada, ella comiendo de su algodón y ofreciéndole a él, incluso consiente que se negaría, un globo con forma de corazón amarrado a su muñeca izquierda y el oso de peluche sobre su regazo.

—Ha sido muy divertido, gracias por invitarme Uchiha-san —dijo saboreando su algodón de azúcar color rosa.

—Ha sido tú idea y no tienes que ser tan cortes, solo dime Sasuke —dijo calmado, su mirada estaba fija a la nada.

Ella le detalló silenciosa mientras mordía de su dulce, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos del buzo, la capucha escondiéndole levemente, recostado en la banca y sentado un poco mal, su mirada observando al frente quizá sin admirar nada en realidad; era un aburrido, había estado tratando de divertirlo o hacerlo reír, bueno eso último parecía imposible y era pedir demasiado, pero al menos que sonriera hubiera sido suficiente; nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni recordaba de alguien que alguna vez lo haya visto hacerlo en algún momento de su vida, ¿Cuándo niño nunca lo hizo tampoco?, ese pensamiento la hizo detener su tren de pensamientos y dejar de comer su dulce, no hubo un pensamiento conciso en su cabeza, había sido una reacción bruta cuando su mano había extendido el algodón de azúcar ofreciéndole ésta vez sin palabras; su mirada era lo único que transmitía algo diferente, algo que el Uchiha no percibió, sus miradas se sostuvieron desde el principio hasta el momento final en que el joven había mordido el algodón de azúcar, incluso después de que el algodón se cayera de la mano de Tenten que torpemente le había dejado caer. Entonces la sorpresa invadió a la ojimiel cuando luego de ambos mirar el objeto caído y volver a encontrar sus miradas los labios del azabache lentamente parecían formar una muy tenue sonrisa que simplemente la dejó estupefacta, segundos después ella también sonrió e incluso rió suavemente.

La noche avanzó demasiado y aunque no habían hablado demasiado, se sentía como una victoria para la ojimiel, porque aunque no hablaran de ellos o siquiera de otras cosas, de camino a su casa ella pudo admitir que Sasuke Uchiha no era como todos pensaban, aunque si era tan reservado como se decía. Fue raro caminar hasta su casa con un peluche y un globo atado a su muñeca, la razón común del que los viera sería obvia, pero ella ahuyentó esos pensamientos, se habían divertido y eso tenía que valer más ahora, si quería mantener la calma.

—Esto fue divertido, deberíamos repetirlo —dijo la ojimiel rompiendo el silencio con su rostro tranquilo.

Sasuke posó su mirada en ella justo en el momento que el brazo de Tenten anclado al suyo se deslizaba perdiendo su fuerza y rosando accidentalmente sus dedos, allí ella reaccionó a lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo y reparó en ello, cruzando su mirada con la suya expresando sorpresa sincera, esa clase de sorpresa de un niño cuando se da cuenta que estuvo haciendo algo indebido y busca en su madre una respuesta negativa.

—Lo… Siento —Susurró apenada.

—Está bien —Su voz ronca se fue en un murmullo.

El silencio siguió el resto de la caminata hasta que Tenten pudo sentirse al fin calmada al tener donde esconderse. Solo se miraron unos minutos, algo incómodos para la ojimiel y luego el prosiguió silenciosamente a caminar fuera del portal, con las manos en los bolsillos del buzo.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, Uchiha-sa… Sasuke, jeje… Fue divertido —dijo al final algo nerviosa.

Él detuvo su paso y volteó a verla unos segundos más, observándola de pie sobre el portal de su casa con ambas manos sobre el peluche y el globo atado en su muñeca, sus ojos grandes y sus labios rosados tenuemente entreabiertos, su peinado diferente al usual femenino solo le daba más aires tiernos a su pose de espera con el peluche en sus manos.

—Buenas noches —dijo al fin recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

Entonces el siguió su camino con las manos aún en los bolsillos de su buzo abierto y ella abrió la puerta de su casa, observándolo irse sin apuros antes de cerrar su puerta; luego miró su casa sola y se dejó caer recostada a la puerta, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!, miró el peluche y luego se percató de lo ridícula y exageradamente comprometedor que era tener un globo de forma de corazón atado a su muñeca y un peluche… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado prendada a él?, ¿qué pensaría de ella?, había estado actuando como una tonta, simplemente se llevó las manos a su rostro avergonzada, ¿qué había hecho?...

**.-.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, un saludito a todos y espero les haya gustado.**

**Antes que nada (no sé si alguien lo haya notado), ésta historia ya existe en otro sitio, es de mi entera propiedad para los nuevos lectores de la historia y quienes se hayan dado cuenta: la subí en otra pagina hace mucho tiempo atrás y por varios problemas la descontinué sin embargo aquí he vuelto y la traigo completamente corregida –aún puede que tenga algunos errores de edición, pero los arreglaré a medida que los encuentre– y modificada, así que no se preocupen.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y mil perdones a los lectores antiguos por las molestias y la larga espera, estaré actualizando lo más seguido posible hasta estar nuevamente al día con los capítulos, entonces editaré la historia en la otra pagina y continuaré en ambos sitios.**

**Besos :3 (Y sí, no había publicado nada en ésta pagina antes x3)**


	2. Un día más

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Un día más.**

**.**

**.-.**

**.**

Respiró tranquila en su soledad, recién había terminado de limpiar toda la casa y de hacer el almuerzo; como odiaba comer en casa, siempre sobraba comida y lamentaba mucho tener que botarla, sin embargo lo peor de todo el día era tener el resto de la tarde libre sin absolutamente nada que hacer, sin alguna compañía o una llamada de alguien que pensara en ella; un suspiro la agarró incauta, las cosas habían cambiado tanto, todos sus amigos habían logrado lo que deseaban o estaban cerca de lograrlo, ocupados en sus rutinas y felices de hacer lo que gustaban… Y ella estaba allí, en su casa, como todos los días, sin mucho o nada que hacer, ¿cuál era su destino?, en perspectiva sus metas habían sido niñadas, ya lo había alcanzado pero… ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?, al menos sus amigos se encontraban bien. Se levantó, sentada en la orilla de la cama, contemplando sus guantes amarillos y demás trastes de limpieza, bajó las escaleras y organizó las cosas en el armario que tenía para los utensilios de aseo. Suspiró al ver las sobras de comida y lamentó mucho el tener que botarlo, como siempre. El resto fue para ella inquietante, había dormido en la tarde y luego leído un poco de libros que no había terminado, pero nada, nada lograba tranquilizarla, se sentía aprisionada en su propia casa, sin escape ni compañía, odiaba no tener una ocupación, sencillamente no podía quedarse quieta y no se atrevía a llamar a alguna de sus amigas, seguramente estarían ocupadas, sobretodo su amiga médica; resopló y dejó de lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos, miró hacía la ventana, atardecía… Había sido otro día más, un día cualquiera, un día agregado a la cuenta y nada más; de repente sonó el timbre de su casa y alarmada –y muy contenta– corrió escaleras abajo y luego respiró para calmarse y abrió la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse que no era una visita cordial… Era su mejor amiga Sakura, completamente histérica y molesta, ella había entrado a su casa sin esperar alguna indicación y hablando sin parar una cantidad de cosas que no entendía, preocupada cerró la puerta.

—A ver Sakura, primero cálmate y vayamos arriba para hablar más tranquilas, ¿si?—dijo tratando de calmarla en vano y subiendo las escaleras.

Su amiga le siguió silenciosa hacia su habitación y una vez allí, nuevamente comenzó a alterarse y decir una cantidad de cosas que para la ojimiel no tenía sentido y no podía escuchar por la rapidez con la que descargaba sus pensamientos enojados.

—¡Estoy tan molesta! —Finalizó tumbándose en la cama de su amiga.

—Como dije antes, cálmate, respira —dijo esperando que se tranquilizara—. Y ahora sí cuéntame bien, ¿qué sucede?

La pelirosa acató su recomendación, respiró profundo y luego bufó, sin embargo cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, la sangre parecía hervirle y no podía controlar sus emociones en conflicto. Simplemente sus palabras no podían sonar tranquilas.

—¡¿Es que acaso no has escuchado los rumores?! —Tenten se sorprendió, su corazón se aceleró y sintió como la sangre ya no le corría por el cuerpo.

—¿Cu-cuáles rumores? —Titubeó nerviosa.

—¿En serio Tenten?, ¡¿es qué nunca sales de tu casa?! —Reparó en sus palabras apresuradas, al ver el rostro de su amiga que reflejaba la verdad—… Lo siento amiga, es solo que estoy alterada, se ha pasado el rumor de que Sasuke tiene novia… Dicen que anoche estuvo en el parque de las Sakuras, divirtiéndose con **esa**.

La pelirosa se llevó las manos al rostro y de ésta forma Tenten debía dar las gracias, ya que su amiga no podía ver su rostro inundado en asombro, pavor e histeria, estaba completamente paralizada, el momento había llegado y no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, era mejor decirle ahora que se trataba de ella y…

—Me he esforzado tanto, incluso cuando se fue y me dejó abandonada con mis sentimientos confesados, ¡yo lo busqué y no le guardé rencores!, siempre he estado allí y luego se le aparece en frente la primera ilusa y a esa sí le presta atención —Suspiró, quitando sus manos de su rostro y tomando las de la ojimiel—… Hay Tenten, tú sabes más que nadie todo lo que siento en verdad, ¿Qué me aconsejas?

La maestra de armas se sobresaltó, buscando alarmada una respuesta en su cerebro para su amiga, ¿decirle o no decirle?; por un lado se daría cuanta sí o sí algún día y ese día está más cerca de lo que le gustaría, por el otro lado… ¡Cómo podría decirle la verdad ahora!, ahora que le pedía un consejo y sus manos sostenían las suyas con tanto miedo y preocupación de perder a su ser amado; ella sabía cuanto lo amaba, cuanto soñaba con él, cómo su corazón gritaba a mil y un voces por años la atención de él, ¡cómo podía romperle el corazón así!. No existía la decisión correcta, cualquiera fuera su decisión la lastimaría y nunca podría ser perdona, ni siquiera ella misma se perdonaría.

—¿Tenten? —Sakura se extrañó de su ausencia.

Tenten no sabía cómo reaccionar, de cualquier forma la lastimaría, debía al menos ser sincera y decirle ahora que se trataba de ella, así no sería más doloroso escucharlo de otra boca; miró directo a sus ojos verdosos, entreabrió sus labios y...

—No lo sé Sakura, quizá esto significa que Sasuke simplemente no quiere verte de otra forma.

Sus palabras sellaron el dolor de ambos corazones afligidos, fue egoísta y su cobardía no tendría limites en repercutir contra ella, lo sabía, acababa de arruinar una amistad que simplemente no podía valer miles de vidas inocentes, pero ello jamás removería la sensación asquerosa que recorría cada milímetro de su piel mientras la abrazaba en medio del llanto.

Una vez su amiga se recompuso se arregló bien la bata médica y luego se despidió para volver a escondidas a su trabajo, dejando a Tenten sola para gritar, una y otra vez. No era algo que ella hubiese hecho por su cuenta, pero aunque nunca fue su intención debía cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros, era parte de su trabajo, mentir y cumplir su misión a cualquier costo y sin apremios; ella lo sabía, pero aún así dolía y pronto dolería más, ella nunca la perdonaría e incluso ya sabía que le diría, lo sabía porque ella en su lugar, haría lo mismo. Entonces se quedó allí, paralizada, inerte en el medio de su cama mirando hacía el techo; Sakura la tenía a ella para desahogarse, al igual que Ino y Hinata, pero, ¿a quién tenía ella?... A nadie, ¿acaso alguna vez tuvo a alguien de verdad junto a ella?, escuchó el silencio de su casa vacía y sintió como su corazón se rompía en su pecho, finalmente una idea oscura recayó sobre sus hombros, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo… Lo había estado negando durante meses, incluso años; nunca un libro, ni el aseo de la casa, ni el dormir tanto como fuera posible, borraría la insufrible verdad de ser solo alguien más, la razón única de su aberrante soledad. Ella no era más que una persona más en el mundo, una persona sacrificable… Por ello la eligieron a ella para esa misión, su sufrimiento y las consecuencias de tal misión serían consecuencias mínimas que pagar y solo su conciencia pagaría tales consecuencias.

Su corazón latía velozmente, retumbando en sus oídos, mientras su cuerpo tambaleante se sentía cada vez más pesado y se dejó caer en el frío piso, era demasiado para estar preparada, aunque fuera por un bien común, no podría con su cargo de consciencia, nunca. No supo que hacía entonces cuando calzó sus zapatos y corrió lejos de su casa, sin rumbo fijo, ni intenciones claras de ser consolada; ella estaba agobiada, pero no podía liberarse de aquello… No había nadie en quién liberarse. Hasta que se chocó con alguien y distrajo su mente de sus preocupaciones al menos por unos segundos, irónico…

—Perdone no veía por donde iba —dijo apenas organizando sus ideas en lo que alzaba su rostro, solo para sorprenderse.

Ella lo observó tratando de no perderse en sus facciones perfectas y semblante tranquilo, su corazón latía nuevamente más rápido de lo normal pero ella era consciente que no había sido por la carrera sin sentido, no, se trataba de que estaba enfrente de esa persona por la que sus sueños eran el único lugar donde siempre anhelaba estar.

—Eso no suele ser normal en ti —dijo aquel hombre de melena castaña muy tranquilamente, sin demostrar ni sorpresa en sus facciones relajadas.

Su voz gruesa y melódica a los oídos de Tenten era justo lo que necesitaba para poder tranquilizarse y terminar felizmente su día turbulento, como costumbre la estremecieron con fuerza haciendo saltar a su corazón mientras su rostro expertamente solo dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa, escondiendo todos los estragos que realmente se desataban dentro de ella.

—Bueno… Últimamente he tenido la cabeza en otro lado —Rió ligeramente nerviosa, algo que el joven pareció ignorar.

Solo silencio fue lo que siguió, uno que siempre sería incómodo para la joven de ojos miel. Eran compañeros hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás cambiaría, él siempre sería de pocas palabras, de expresión estoica y porte orgulloso, el joven por otro lado le miraba notando en sus palabras que algo le inquietaba aunque no podría poner el dedo en qué y no sería capaz de solo preguntar: "¿Sucede algo?", aunque lo quisiera, también tenía asuntos que atender y gracias a su personalidad no sería capaz, se consoló pensando que de todas formas no era su asunto y ella no querría hablar de ello con él. Tampoco era buen momento.

—Debo irme —dijo sin más.

—Ah, bueno… Adiós Neji, y emm… Perdona por el empujón —Sonrió mientras recibía de él un simple asentimiento.

Él se marchó silencioso, dejándola a ella con más pensamientos agobiantes… No es que tuviera muchas oportunidades con aquel estoico hombre, pero los sentimientos que resguardaba con ahínco en su corazón por él, le daba esas esperanzas que a veces, dolían… Y ahora el tener que casarse con otro hombre que definitivamente no amaba, solo destrozaban cualquier minúscula oportunidad y de paso la esperanza que pudiera existir, sin mencionar que además de perder cualquier milagro de tener algo con ese hombre, también se quedaría sin amigas en las que refugiarse y puede que a su no amado prometido no le importasen los comentarios, pero a ella definitivamente sí.

Se encontró a ella misma sentada en el parque , ese mismo donde hozó salir con su prometido, solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza porque traicionó no solo a su amiga Sakura sino a ella misma; por no darse cuenta que no tenía permitido disfrutarlo, solo aparentar que sí. Las casetas aún seguían allí, la gente todavía asistía en gran cantidad, hasta parecía que las actividades cambiaban; vio una pareja joven, un hombre de cabellos castaños y una mujer de cabellos más claros, se imaginó riendo como la joven, tomada del brazo de su eterno enamorado, Neji. Se dibujó una sonrisa curiosa, mientras por unos segundos la pareja se perdía de su vista, gracias a que la gente pasaba por su punto de visión, cuando logró ver a la mujer, se asombró al notar que era muy parecida a ella y más cuando divisó al joven a su lado que no tenía más cabellos castaños sino azabaches, tan oscuros como el intenso cielo nocturno. Pestañeó varias veces, para ver ni una ni otra, era solo una muy bella joven mujer con absolutamente ningún parecido a ella y a un hombre, solo un hombre con su mujer.

Toda esa paranoia la atormentó, recordándole que debía olvidarse de Neji y por obligación centrarse en aparentar un bello y "verdadero" romance con Sasuke, la joven kunoichi huyó del lugar a paso lento tratando de buscar paz a sus demonios persiguiéndola en la fría y solitaria noche…

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, se preguntó como por enésima vez mientras bebía su café amargo, sentado junto a la vitrina de aquella cálida y frecuentada cafetería; no estaba seguro de qué pensó cuando salió de su cómoda casa y caminó sin rumbo, ni pensamiento coherente y terminó en su cafetería predilecta, tomando su café e ignorando más de lo normal su alrededor, si no se conociera diría que se encontraba bien, pero no se sentía así, se sentía perturbado… Quizá se debía a que estaba a prácticamente a cinco días de casarse, y no, no quería creer que le daba importancia a ello… Pero sí sabía quien sí y no la había visto desde ayer; no se sentía correcto… Nadie siquiera sospechaba que no era soltero –aunque se sentía a que sí lo era– y luego se casaría en cinco días, ¿cuánto más sospechoso debía verse todo ello?, sin embargo no se trataba solamente de eso, pero no sabía que era. Bebió un sorbo de su café caliente y exhaló suavemente el calor que le llenó, su mirada no se había fijado en nada en particular aunque dirigía su mirada por la vitrina, hasta que en medio de su distraído mirar divisó ciertos moñitos castaños, tan claros como el chocolate; ella no parecía prestar atención al camino, la vio acercarse a un puesto justo al frente y sentarse a comer unos dangos a una banca cercana su semblante estaba perdido mientras automáticamente comía de su dulce…

—¿Desea algo más? —Fue la voz de una jovencita muy, muy nerviosa.

Sasuke le miró estoico regresando de lo que para muchos parecía ensoñación, notó que la joven pareció sonrojarse levemente y como era habitual decidió pasarlo por alto y solo negó suavemente, minutos después la muchacha le trajo la cuenta y silencioso terminó su café, dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió de la cafetería cauteloso de no ser visto por la ojimiel que comía enfrente; por el bien de la misión debía acercarse, pero no deseó hacerlo. Mientras se retiraba sin ser visto a lo lejos vio una silueta muy conocida y por alguna razón se felicitó mentalmente por no haber hecho a conocer su presencia a la ojimiel.

—Oh, hola Sasuke —Parecía herida, no porque le importase, solo era difícil de ignorar.

—Hmp —musitó, no porque le molestara, solo no había palabras.

La mujer pareció meditar algo, como si seguir hablando o irse… Y definitivamente estar de pie allí sin razón, le comenzó a molestar.

—Supe que estás saliendo con alguien…

Entonces se tensó.

—¿Qué tiene de relevante? —dijo cortante.

Se sentía al descubierto, aunque pensó que no le iba a importar cuando comenzaran a enterarse de su "romance", pero lo hizo, le molestó de una forma que ni el mismo entendió y cuando la miró fijamente casi como si con su mirada deseara callarla para siempre, incluso Sakura por un segundo sintió que el nunca la amaría.

—Oh no, no es por nada importante —Titubeó—… Solo que pensé que éramos amigos, y bueno… Que tus amigos podíamos saber… Ya sabes —_Que tonta soy._

—Es mi vida privada, ni a ti ni a Naruto o a cualquier otro les debe de importar.

Había sido duro, como generalmente siempre había sido, pero le había fastidiado de verdad todo aquello, ¿qué importaba con quién saliera o no?, aunque fuera una completa farsa al mundo entero no debía importarle y ciertamente estaba cansado del mismo tema con esa mujer, pero se fijó en sus expresiones, llegó a la concusión de que los sentimientos, eran una mierda.

—Pero sí… Estoy comprometido —Se preguntó porque le había dicho tal cosa, tan cruel a sus evidentes sentimientos.

Y quizá solo se la quiso quitar de encima.

—¿Co-comprometido?, ¿cómo?, tan pronto…

Quizá estaba ya muy cansado de llegar al mismo punto en repetidas ocasiones y que de una vez por todas entendiera que no la amaba.

—Y sin contarnos nada sobre _**ella**_…

Y tal vez no debió ser tan cruel, pero ese era su punto limite, ya estaban bastante grandecitos y debían aceptar las cosas tal como vinieran, porque aunque no se tratara de Tenten y no fuera por la misión, sería otra mujer, otra situación y por más que ella esperara nada cambiaría el hecho de que no le correspondería, aunque se empeñara en ello, aunque todo el mundo creyera que terminarían juntos por el simple hecho de que por el momento no había nadie más.

—Porque yo sigo con mi vida, el hecho de que no se lo cuente a medio mundo significa que es una decisión apresurada… Me voy a casar con esa mujer y no porque no se trate de ti entonces es una mala persona.

La pelirosa se quedó impávida por varios minutos, asimilando cada palabra que eran lanzadas como piedras y dolían como tal. Debía olvidarlo como Tenten le había aconsejado, pero simplemente no podía renunciar a él, lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y soportó muchas cosas, simplemente esto era el quiebre de todo y no podría interponerse así como quizá su vida jamás volviera a ser la misma.

—No me malinterpretes, Sasuke no he dicho que sea una mala mujer… Y sí, sabes que siento cosas por ti, pero acepto eso —Trató de arreglar con una risita nerviosa al final.

_Por supuesto que no y mucho menos lo harás cuando sepas quien es la mujer de quien hablamos… _Pensó.

Llegó a su casa, suspiró, correr por toda la ciudad y comerse aquellos dangos fue de gran ayuda para soltar la carga que callada llevaba sobre sus hombros; fue a prepararse algo de cenar, definitivamente se iría a dormir temprano… Ó eso quiso creer; alguien tocó a su puerta y muy cansada abrió para encontrar a unos penetrantes orbes negros mirarle sin reparo alguno.

—Ya lo sabe.

—Lo sé, vino ésta mañana.

Realmente esperó alguna reacción alterada pero la mujer al parecer ya había pasado por esa etapa; no se supo quién estaba más inexpresivo entonces, fue una batalla fría larga y silenciosa que no se hizo menos dolorosa, finalmente la perdedora se rindió y sin permiso previo, lo abrazó, tratando de aguantar algunas lágrimas que patéticamente se derramaron por sus mejillas empapando su sencilla camisa negra, alcanzó a murmurar algunas cosas que para el azabache eran justo las palabras que esperaba escuchar desde un principio, mientras por supuesto sus manos no sabían donde posicionarse… Los abrazos no eran precisamente lo suyo, de hecho, ninguna muestra de afecto lo era pero mientras más la ojimiel se aferraba a ella, sin darse cuenta sus manos encontraron el lugar perfecto para estar, sus caderas. Ella se separó un poco para verle, él contempló silencioso su rostro a simple vista suave mientras ella resguardaba sus manos en sus hombros atreviéndose a mirar sus orbes negros en silencio, iba a decir algo…

—¡No puedo creer esto!

Aquel grito la paralizó por completo, haciéndola separarse de Sasuke abruptamente para ver al poseedor de tal grito de entre emoción, incredulidad y completa estupidez, era Lee. Alguien que nunca vería lo que creía ver como algo malo que juzgar, pero sí algo que nunca podría esconder.

Porque Lee, era pésimo para guardar secretos…

**.-.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el segundo capítulo n,n y agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado hasta el momento... Prometo tratar de no demorara tanto xDD**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
